


Golden Showers

by Tomsykesiscute



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsykesiscute/pseuds/Tomsykesiscute
Summary: This is a purely piss kink fic.
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Tom Sykes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Golden Showers

Olis hungry eyes scanned his brother once over. Tom was standing in the shower, fully clothed. 

“Hold it, tommy.”

“Please- please Oli i cant-“ he pleaded. He squeezed his legs together frantically as the aching in his bladder got worse - he craved release.

Oli shook his head. His tongue glided over his bottom lip before biting down on it, “I said hold it.”

Oli smirked to himself as he watched his brother writhe in front of him, doing everything in his power to stop from pissing himself, his cheeks red with heat.

Toms lips tore open in a pretty pink fluster as he grabbed at his crotch, pleading with his brother. 

“I said no. Don’t make me tell you again, Thomas.”

Tom sighed in frustration, “but it hurts!” he whined out. 

“Good.” “Thats how I like it.” 

Oli took it upon himself to torture his brother, he leaned over to the sink and turned on the tap. The tap flowed out powerfully. 

That was enough to set Tom over the edge. He felt himself let go as piss started pouring into his jeans. He grabbed at the crotch of his pants. Piss poured out through his fingers and hit the shower floor by his feet. He took his hands away, they were soaked and so were his jeans. 

“Stop yourself.” Was all Oli said. 

“I- I cant.” He moaned out in pleasure. It felt too good to stop. His legs began to wobble as a puddle formed at his feet, and his knees gave way, forcing him to fall knees first into his own piss. He couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers from spilling out of his mouth.

Oli was wide eyed, He had to admit this was the hottest thing he’s ever had the privilege to witness. His little brother a mess of moans, covered in his own piss and shaking.

Tom continued until his entire jeans were saturated. He looked down at them and sighed. 

Oli wanted to say something to him but was so flustered that if he didn’t get his dick out now - he’d probably cum in his jeans. 

Oli yanked tom to his feet and began undoing his wet jeans. They stuck flush to his legs but he yanked them down to the best of his ability. “Please let me wank us.” 

Tom nodded innocently. Oli moved beside him and got out his cock, taking them both into his hand, stroking them at a steady pace. Oli made sure to cover his own dick with toms piss, and used it as a makeshift lubricant. He was obsessed with his brothers piss - the taste, the feel, even the smell.

Oli bit his lip as he stroked them faster, Tom letting out little whimpers at the action, his dick still aching slightly from holding for so long. Toms piss got sticky in his hand as he rubbed them both. 

“Fuck Oli im gonna-“ Tom barely got his sentence out before he came, his legs wobbling once again. He fought the urge to collapse on himself as he moaned like a pornstar. It dripped over Olis hand and onto the floor, joining the piss puddle.

Oli held himself off for just long enough to watch his brother cum, before doing the same. It flowed out over his hand and joined the puddle of bodily fluids on the shower floor. 

“Holy shit that was good Tom.” He panted, before licking the piss and cum off his hands. “You taste so good.”

Tom blushed, slightly humiliated. 

“Now lets get you out of these wet clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
